Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to service provisioning in communications systems. The invention relates in particular, but is not restricted, to auto provisioning of services.
Related Art
A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communication sessions between two or more entities such as user equipment and/or other nodes associated with the communication system. The communication may comprise, for example, communication of voice, data, multimedia and so on. Communication systems providing wireless communication for communications devices, including various user equipment, are known. An example of the wireless systems is the public land mobile network (PLMN). Another example is the wireless local area network (WLAN).
A PLMN is typically a cellular system wherein a base transceiver station (BTS) or similar access entity serves user equipment (UE) such as mobile stations (MS) via a wireless interface between these entities. The operation of the apparatus required for the communication can be controlled by one or several control entities. The various control entities may be interconnected. One or more gateway nodes may also be provided for connecting the cellular network to other networks, such as to another cellular system or to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or other communication networks such as an IP (Internet Protocol) and/or other packet switched data networks.
A cellular network can thus provide access to various services and applications provided by the cellular network or by entities or networks external to the cellular network. The same is true also for other wireless networks connected to further networks. There are proposals for architectures for providing services in an access-network independent manner. As an example, this means providing conference call facilities, can be used by any communications device having certain defined capabilities and accessing the conference call facilities via any access network.
One proposal for providing services independently of the specific access network used by a communications device is the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), defined in the 3rd Generation partnership project 3GPP specifications. The IMS services can be accessed via any access network providing IP connectivity. The General Packet Radio Service (GRPS) relating to the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) are two examples of an IP Connectivity Access Network (ICAN) for IMS.
The IMS, as any communication system, defines various entities for controlling service subscriptions and for providing services to users. In the IMS, these entities are implemented as servers in a network. In order to be able to request for a service from a communication system a user typically needs to have a subscription to the service and needs to be registered in the system in a serving control entity. In the IMS, information about the subscribers (subscribers'profiles) is stored in a home subscriber server (HSS) and the serving control entity is a Serving Call Service Control Function (S-CSCF) entity. A user may register to the serving control entity via an access entity of the communication system. As mentioned above, the IMS is access network independent, so it is sufficient that the access network provides IP connectivity.
In addition to the serving control entity, the user may need to be associated with a proxy control entity. In the IMS, the proxy control entity is the P-CSCF. The proxy entity is assigned to an area within which the user has roamed. For a more general case, when a user accesses the network through an arbitrary type of access network it can be assumed that the access network assigns a proxy control entity for controlling the accessed services from that network point of view, e.g. for bandwidth management.
In the IMS, a call state control function (CSCF) entity may provide functions such as serving call state control (S-CSCF), proxy call state control (P-CSCF), and interrogating call state control (I-CSCF). Control functions may also be provided by entities such as a home subscriber server (HSS) and various application servers.
The communication between the user equipment (communications device) and elements of a communication network is typically based on an appropriate communication protocol or on a set of appropriate communication protocols. A communication system furthermore typically operates in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various elements of the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. Communication protocols and/or parameters which shall be used for a given connection may also be defined. In other words, a specific set of “rules” on which the communication can be based needs to be defined to enable communication by means of the system.
A communications protocol typically defines messages or message sequences relating to various actions and also default actions if, for example, a requested action cannot be carried out. A protocol typically has also various specified time limits for receiving responses to sent messages. If a response is delayed, the protocol typically does not function properly. There may be need to send a message relating to a certain action repetitiously. In a worst case, the requested action is not carried out at all.
One of the control protocols used in the IMS is the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). SIP is a protocol specified in the Request for Comments RFC 3261 supplied to the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). In connection with the IMS, the session initiation protocol is used, for example, for registering to the S-CSCF and for setting up sessions. It shall be appreciated that the term “session” used in this document refers to any communication a user may have such as to a call, data (e.g. web browsing) or multimedia communication and so on. Regarding the delays in receiving a response to a certain SIP message in connection with the IMS, a registration to a S-CSCF may fail or a requested session may not be established.
For enabling end-to-end SIP connectivity in IMS, a variety of different registries need to be provisioned to contain consistent data, for example, for routing and authentication purposes. Provisioning refers in this context typically to submitting user profile information defining access to services and settings for the service into information stores (registers).
Provisioning is traditionally done through provisioning mediators who provision sets of new or existing customers (subscribers) into a network. In traditional flow-through provisioning, the mediators usually do not care if the subscription is really used in the network. The registers may therefore contain irrelevant information, and provisioning of services, that are not going to be used, may cause unnecessary use of resources.
An alternative approach to traditional provisioning of services is autoprovisioning. Autoprovisioning usually means that registries containing user profile information are provisioned when a service session is being set up for the first time. In other words, autoprovisioning is typically done when a session controller plane does not either recognise end user or profile information is not found in relevant registers.
At least one problem relating to autoprovisioning is that the provisioning mediators do not currently have access to user traffic neither do they handle the session controller logic. Therefore the provisioning mediators cannot participate in figuring out when auto provisioning is actually needed. Session controller plane elements are typically separate from the management plane, and therefore the session control plane elements do not participate in management plane traffic.
It shall be appreciated that although the above discussed problems relate to the IMS, similar disadvantages may be associated with other systems as well and thus the description is not limited to these examples.